Christian and the Russian Mafia
by Bob1097
Summary: Christian is going to be the bodyguard for the daughter of a Russian Mob Boss?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is just something that popped in my head when my mom and I were talking about who we would want for a bodyguard. This is all I wrote, but it is really bugging me! If you think I should finish it, please let me know. It will probably be pretty long when I get done with it. (These things come to me in scenes, and I already have several.)**

**I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers.**

* * *

"What? Mr. McMahon, you can't just fire me. I am one of your main superstars! I helped build this company." Christen protested. "Lets face it Jason, you're not bringing in the 'peeps' like you use to. It's the new guys like Cena and Orton, and Bourne. You've hade a good career. But now it's over, so just take you dignity and walk out like a man." Vince said, as he straightened papers on his desk. Christen let out a loud sigh and mouthed wordlessly. "But-" "I'm not going to change my mind, Jason, now good by." Christen threw up his hand and retreated from the office.

"Damn it!" He shouted and kicked the trash can outside the door. "What's wrong?" Adam 'Edge' Copeland asked his distressed friend. "I just got fired!" He said and kicked the can again; the tin lid hit the concert floor with a clatter. "Oh, well I'm sorry man. Have you got something lined up?" Adam said with a hand on Jason's shoulder. He shrugged. "Back to TNA, I guess." Adam wrinkled his nose, "Or-" he shuffled his feet. "Or what?" Jason asked raising his eye brows. "You remember that guy? That one I told you about." Adam asked. "You mean that guy that was in organized crime?" "Um… yea. That one, and he's in the Russian mafia" He said a little uncomfortable. "What about him?" "Well, he's kind of looking for a guy." Jason held up his hand to stop Adam's talking. "I am not going to be a hit man for the mafia!" Jason said sarcastically. "He doesn't need a hit man! He needs a bodyguard for his daughter." "I'm not a bodyguard, I'm a wrestler." Jason said. Adam sighed, "Well right now you're an unemployed wrestler!" He corrected. Jason glared. "The point is I'm not a bodyguard!" "Oh! Come on Jason! You can do it." "Why the hell are you pushing this?" "Because. I might have already told him I knew a guy, and he might have already given me some money." Adam said trying to sound casual, but looking away from his friend. "What the hell man?" "Look, he's going to kill me man! I told him I would have somebody by tomorrow." This was a stupid man, he really was. Of course Jason knew that, it had always been this way. He was always the one saving Adam's ass. Just once he was going to say no and let Adam get out of the thing by himself. "You're an idiot! You really are!" Jason said and pushed the other man. "I know I know. Just help me out this one time; I swear it will be the last time." "That's what you said last time, when you stole that car!" Jason said the last five words with a little something extra. "I told you, I didn't steal that car." "That's not what the cops said." "Jay, please!" It was a plea, and Jason knew that look of desperation.

.......

* * *

**Okay, so that was just a taste of what's to come. So, tell me if you want me to finish it, or if I should just stick with the ones I have.**

**P.s I am also looking for a name.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wrote this because I had it in my head. I mean no offence to anyone from Russia or the Russian Mafia.**

**I do not own the WWE, anyone who works for the WWE, and I am not connected to the Mafia in anyway.**

* * *

"You owe me!" Jason said, giving in to his friend. "You'll do it?" "I'm going to try and talk you out of it." Adam sighed in relief. "Really? I would love you for ever if you got me out of this mess." "Yea, well just do me a favor," "Anything!" Adam said. "Leave me alone." Jason said and walked down the hall. "Thanks a lot, dude!" Jason threw up his hand in a backwards wave.

It was mid-day the next day when Adam drove them to a huge white house just out side the city. They were greeted by a valet, who took Adam's car away. Then an usher led them though the house, and into a beautiful garden. There were two men sitting at a round black table in the middle of the garden. Jason and Adam followed the path to the table and the older of the two men stood. Jason had his hands deep in the pockets of his black sweat shirt, and Adam was smiling like a six year old about to meet Santa. The man was dressed in an expensive looking khaki suite and his companion in a more intimidating, dark one with dark shades over his eyes. The wrestlers apparel clashed drastically with the mob men.

"Adam, my boy." The standing man said in a thick Russian ascent, reaching to shake Adam's hand. Adam took it still smiling like an idiot. "Mister Elout, it is so nice to see you again sir." Adam said. "I see you have brought a friend." The Russian said turning to shake Jason's hand. "Yes sir. This is-" Adam started. "I know who he is. Welcome to my home Mister Reso." This creeped Jason out, but what really bothered him was that this man had not given up that almost fatherly smile since they had arrived.

Jason shook his head but didn't speak. "Do you think he can do the job?" Mister Elout asked Adam. "Well, actually, sir, I am just here to get Adam out of this whole mess. I will give you your money back but, neither Adam, nor I want any part of this." Mister Elout clucked his tongue and ran his hand over Adam's hair like he was a dog. "Jason, it's not about the money, I have plenty of money, consider it a gift. But you see, he is, how to put this; 'In the know'. I have taken him in to my confidences, if he chooses not to go along, I would have to have Kirill here, kill him" He said indicating the man sitting at the table. "And seeing as how he has obviously told you about the situation, well I don't want to talk about it." He added like he really didn't want to talk about it.

He was still petting Adam's hair. "Would you like the job, or should I have Kirill take you for a long ride?" He asked Jason. The man at the table smiled wickedly. Jason looked from Adam to the mob man. "What have I got to do?" Jason asked. "Well, when you are in my, business, you make a lot of enemies, and you make a lot more when you are trying to get out of my business. My baby girl needs protection form things she has nothing to do with. That is where you come in. We have several safe houses set up for her but she must be keep on the move so no one finds her. That is your job, if you accept of course. Or I can have Kirill show you out." Jason sighed heavily and looked at Adam. "Sorry." Adam mouthed silently. "If I do this, you won't have Kirill kill either one of us?" Jason asked. "You have my word as a gentleman." He said and put his hand over his heart. "Then I guess I don't have a choice." "Splendid! You will be on a one year contract starting immediately. You will follow my orders exactly. You will receive payment every two weeks from Kirill, now I suppose the only thing left is to meet my daughter." He said. Jason and Adam exchanged another look. He shouted something in Russian that the wrestlers didn't understand, and a moment later a beautiful young woman came out of the house and stood by her father. "This is my angel." He said. She stuck out her and said, "Zeonchka Orlenda Elout." She said in self introduction.

She was tall with pale skin and very light hair that fell like a sheet to her waist, her eyes where almost excruciatingly blue, her legs were so long. She looked like she had been put together by an artist. She was perfect, at lest that was the word that came to Jason's mind when he laid eyes on her.

* * *

**I was kinda wanting to put some phrases in Russian in here so if there is anyone who wants to help me with that I am open, otherwise I will do the best I can.**

**The next chapter will be Christian and Zoe getting to know each other. Z-O-E is the girls initials, so I will be calling her 'Zoe' because it is easier to type. thanks to i luv hardy for the idea.**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! It took a long time to get this up.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Jason." He said shaking her hand. "I hope you are more sensible than the last baboon my farther hired. I despise ignorance!" She said by way of a greeting. "Umm…" Jason was at a loss for words. He looked at Adam who's eyes were wide and showing a mixture of surprise and intimidation. Jason's eyes snapped back to the girl's and he realized he was still holding her slim fingers, and let them go quickly. "Well, I- I like to think I am intelligent." He stuttered out "Yes," She was looking him appraisingly up and down. "I am sure you do." She said coldly and the two wrestlers shared another split-second glance.

"I trust my father told you about the situation?" "Um, yea kinda." Jason replied "There are people after me, I expect you to keep me alive." "I will do my best Miss Elout." "Fabulous! Father, I must go finish packing." She said and kissed her father on the cheek. "Fine my dear. I will show Adam and Mister Reso out." Once the three men were at the door the Mob man gave Jason 'orders' to be in the drive way at seven sharp, then he was to drive the young woman to a designated spot were they would meet extra security.

Jason was sitting in the black-top driveway at 6:55. The young girl walked out of the house and the man named Kirill put her bags in the trunk then opened the back door for her. She silently got in the car and strapped on her seatbelt. Kirill walked around the car and tapped on the driver's window. Jason jumped a little at the unexpected sound, but rolled the window down. "Follow me." He commanded. A moment later a black car drove around the circle drive and Jason fell in behind it.

After a minute or two of silences, Jason's brain was starting to burn from the lack of noise, not to mention it was just creepy!

"So…. Your dad's in the mafia huh?" He asked trying to make conversation, but one look in the rearview mirror revealed her annoyed expression. He got the strangest feeling that she was evaluating his stupidity. She remained silent. "Yea, that was a stupid question, I wouldn't answer it either." She kept the same expression and did not speak.

"So what do you want me to call you?" He asked making another brave attempt at conversation, but still got no reply. "Miss Elout?" He glanced at her in the mirror but her expression had not changed. "Cause, I'm pretty sure I can't say Zeo- your name." "Zeonchka!" She snapped. "Yea, I can't say that." She rolled her eyes. "How about Zoe?" He asked and she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Cause, you know, it's you initials. Z-O-E." He laughed. "I know my initials!" She snapped again. "Oh, so you do speak English?" He asked stupidly. "Fluently." She replied. "Well that's good, I was starting to think we had a language barrier." He was trying to make this trip easier, but so far he was just making it more awkward. "We do, you have no vocabulary." She said and turned to look out the window. "That's not fair." He said unable to stop the little sulk that was in his voice making him sound like a child.

"I believe in calling things by their proper name." She explained. "Well, how 'bout this, I will call you 'Zoe' and you can call me 'Jay', everyone does?" "But that is not your proper name, Jason." She said and emphasized his name like she was trying to explain something very complicated to a little child. "Well, I know. It's a nickname. You know, something people call you, but it's not your real name." "I know what it is." Okay, now she was just pissing him off and he was regretting even speaking to her. "Is there anything you don't know?" He asked sarcastically. "Not as much as you. He is turning." She said and sure enough when he looked back at the rode it was to see the black car turn down a gavel side road.

They stopped at what looked like an abandoned warehouse. They met another car and Jason was given a gun, 'just in case'. They left out for a prearranged hotel in town called 'Crackle Springs'.

Jason was following a few cars behind Kirill and there was another team of men, a few cars behind him. Once again the car was silent. When they were back on the road, Zoe crawled clumsily into the passenger seat. Jason was slightly startled by the blond head protruding unannounced in between the seats, then followed by a body. "Whoa! Hey, what the hell?" He said, and only just stopped himself from swatting at her. "Just keep driving, and quite acting like a silly school girl." Jason ignored the insult. "Well why are you getting up here? Are you not supposed to be in the back?" He asked. "I only do that to deceive my father. It is inappropriate for a lady to sit in the front, but sitting back there makes me feel like a child." She stated and began staring out the window again. "Well you were acting like one." He mumbled. "Excuse me?" She said and looked him. "I didn't say nothing." He said and kept looking ahead of him. "You didn't say anything." She corrected his grammar. "Yea nothing." To him he was agreeing with her, but to her he was displaying more of his stupidity.

It was a few hours after they had both resigned to silence, that a group of seven black helmet clad men came fast up behind them. They passed the end security car, and were quickly coming up behind Jason. At first he thought little of this, but then he remembered what he was currently employed for, and he became a little nervous. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zoe tense in her seat and fear was obvious in her eyes. The roar of the engines got clearer and louder as the motorcycles got closer. Zoe shut her eyes tight and held her breath. "Maybe you should get down." Jason said and put his hand on her head, guiding her down past the view of the window. The loud noise got louder and louder in their ears. And then it began to fade. The bikes passed them innocently and sped away. "You can sit up now." Jason said and let his hand slip off her head slowly in an accidental caress. "Sorry." He said and put his hand back on the steering wheel. "Do not apologize. I am paranoid." She said. She turned back to look out the window like nothing was wrong. But Jason couldn't help but notice that she was blinking more than was necessary and she was chewing her finger nails. He wanted to say something like. 'It will be okay.' Or 'Calm down.' But he wasn't sure it would be okay, and saying calm down would be the same thing.

* * *

**Okay, that was the end of that chapter. I am still open for ideas and suggestions.**

**Please let me know what you think, if you think I should finish or not.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for it taking so long to get this part up, but like I said I have been so blocked lately that I just want to take my head off and shake it! But seeing as how I can't do that, I just had to force this one out.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

That night, just as dark was falling; Jason was holding Zoe's bags in the door way of the hotel. The room was dark and the shapes of the furniture were threatening darker shapes that could not be made out. "It's dark in there." Jason mussed out loud. Zoe was standing by his side and they were both gazing unknowingly both a bit worried about what could be in there. She took a deep breath and groped inside the door for the light. She flicked the switch and there was a blinding light that made them both blink quickly. The room was in order and apparently void of any thing or anyone who shouldn't be there. Zoe started to put her foot over the threshold, but Jason put his arm out to stop her. "Wait, let me go in first." The room was cheap, and very small. Jason creeped through the room and peeked in the bathroom, he even pulled back the shower curtain but there was nothing there. "It's okay, Zoe. You can come in now." Jason said then went and brought their bags in and put them on the bed.

Something would not let him sleep. He keep wakening up every hour or so, the bikers and the realization of what he was doing there, had finally made something kick in in his head, something protective. He would sit up for no reason and do a quick onceover of the room, and make sure Zoe was still asleep in her bed. He actually took the gun Kirill had given him and put it by his bed. He didn't know why he was suddenly so vigilant, but he was thanking the powers that be, that it was coming so natural.

He was woken by a knock on the door. He bolted into life with a little gasp of fright. He looked across the room to Zoe who was sleeping soundly in the other bed.

He picked up the gun that he had laid on the bed side table the previous night and silently went to the door. "Who is it?" Jason asked quietly. "Kirill." Said a Russian accent. Jason confirmed his identity by looking through the peephole. The sun wasn't up yet, but light was just piercing the sky. He opened the door just enough to speak to Kirill. "It's time to move." Kirill said gruffly. Jason nodded and went to close the door, but Kirill slipped his fingers in the gape just in time to keep them from getting slammed. Kirill pushed the door open enough for him to slip through. He clamed the ugly fluffy chair as his seat and just sat quietly. He didn't know what but something about Kirill made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that mister Elout had threatened to have Kirill kill him?

He walked over to Zoe's bed and shook her lightly. "Zoe wake up." He said softly. The hand on her shoulder was surprised to feel skin so soft. "Mmm?" She moaned softly and rolled onto her back and look quizzically at him. "It's time to go." He said and she sat up and nodded.

Twenty minutes later Jason was walking back into the hotel room with Zoe's requested breakfast of French toast and apple juice. Kirill was still sitting in the same chair as Jason had left him in.

Zoe was in such contrast to the gray pajamas and messy hair he had left her in. Her silky blond hair was in a long braid pulled over her right shoulder. She looked crisp and even taller than she was in her black pants suite and white turtle neck. She took the bag without thanks and sat down at the small table and began to quickly eat her food.

Jason sat down uninvited and joined her eating his eggs on toast. At first she glared at him for taking the seat across from her, but she just went on wordlessly eating.

When Zoe had popped the last bite of food in her mouth, Kirill stood up as if on queue. He handed Jason a piece of paper with a list of places on it. These were designated stops.

They were in the car again. He was getting use to his new job. He was going to keep her safe, at least for the next year, and then she would be someone else's problem. It was odd but he _wanted_ to keep her safe until then. Perhaps, being stuck with a beautiful person so much could prevent the desire of wanting to see them dead no matter how stupid they thought you were. He was sure he didn't want to see her dead, but did he really think she was beautiful? He stole a glance at her. She was gazing intently out the window. She was a very attractive girl. His eye almost drifted down her body, but he stopped himself just in time. He gave his head a little shake, it was just the quiet that was making his mind think these crazy things. Yea that's what it was just the quiet. He flicked on the radio and went back to staring out the window.

He was sure she could be a pleasant young lady if she just would be. He sensed there was something holding her in unhappiness, but there was no way in hell he was going to open that door! That was the way Jason liked problems and emotions the best, bottled up and ignored. Little did he know, that was the way Zoe liked them too, but her cap was about to blow from so many years of having them so bottled up. Certain things had been chiseled into her mind since she was a little girl. Things like silence, secrets, keep your nose up because you are better than everybody else! She didn't know these were the very things that were going to make her miserable!

"You know, I have never understood this." Zoe said waving her hand at the radio. She hadn't spoken for hours, Jason had almost for gotten she was there. He had drifted off into this on little world where he was driving to nothing more sinister than his next show; he was planning what he was going to do once he was in his hotel room.

"What Papa Roach?" He asked when she brought him out of his day dream. "This hearts and diamonds business. What do they really have in common?" She asked. It took him a minute to realize what she was talking about, but then catching the beat, he understood. "Well, nothing. That is the point. She's a diamond and he is a heart, it means he loves her but she don't love him." "Doesn't!" She said, indicating his error. "Whatever. She loves things, and he loves her. They are living in a house of cards, it means it's all going to come tumbling down some day and he knows there is nothing he can do about it." He said. He was explaining this more in depth than he meant to, and he was also feeling how the man in the song felt and he didn't know why. His chin was in his hand and his elbow was propped on the window ledge of the door and he was staring vaguely out the windshield. He wasn't really thinking about driving, he wasn't really thinking about anything at the moment. But somehow Zoe pulled him back with out a word.

He looked over at her, she was turned, sitting side ways in the seat, and looking at him. "What is wrong with liking diamonds, and the rest of the finer things?" She asked. It was a bizarre question; she was almost challenging him to answer her. "Well," He thought for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. Now was not a time to have her correct him. "There is nothing wrong with it. You just have to wrap your head around the fact that there should be more in life than _things_, anyone can have diamonds, but it takes a special kind of person to have love." He said, and she studied him for a moment. "Not if they are real diamonds. People die; they get old and useless, diamonds last forever." She said. Her voice was even, not at all hostile. It was simply a debate: diamonds? Or hearts?

"But the people who love you never really leave you, they keep you warm at night, and they are always there for you and never let you down. They are always in your heart, you don't forget them, but diamonds get lost, they are cold, they can't love you, or hold you when you get scared." She interrupted him. "You get scared? And you need to be held like a child?" She asked sarcastically. Her light quizzical expression was now angry and challenging. He looked at her and their eyes locked. "Sometimes." He said quietly, and then looked back to the road.

"Who gets to decide what is on cards anyway? Hearts, diamonds, clubs, and a spade. Why a spade?" He cracked a smile at her question. "I don't know. I guess they needed something else to go with the other three." He said casually. "What is a spade?" She asked, she was obviously trying to play off their strange, heart felt conversation. He guessed that it was something to do with her dad killing people, but he was sure that she was afraid of letting him get too close with just a simple conversation. "A spade is just an upside down heart." "I thought it was a shovel?" "No that's a different kind of spade, and it's not really a shovel, it's tiny." When Jason made that last remark, something odd happened; she laughed. It wasn't her normal sarcastic laugh, she was genuinely amused. He couldn't help but bask in this thought for a moment and allow himself a smile.

* * *

**The song they are talking about is Papa Roach (obviously) I think the name of it is 'Fire'? But I can't really remember. **

**A little author's insight for ya: I came up with the scene about that song when my mom and I went to see the new Allison in Wonderland movie. I saw all the little people dressed up like cards and it made me think of the song then the car scene of Zoe and Jason talking about it came to me and I had to just repeat it over and over in my head until we got out of the movie and I could write it down. But I think it worked out pretty well. What do you think?**

**Okay that was officially the limit of my imagination for right now! So if you have any ideas or something you would like to see happen next, let me know, and I will be sure to give you full credit!**


End file.
